The fourteenth of Febuary
by Hittami Vertikamii
Summary: Minami has a nightmare. Natsuya promises to make her day. After finding out she has no Valentine, something... for the better of their relationship takes place. Natsuya/Minami Ben/Summer Obliviashipping


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vocaloid fans, check out Kagamine Rin's Skeleton Life X3

Natsuya smiled at Minami; She was curled up into a ball, hugging the life out of a tear-soaked pillow.

'Another nightmare,' he thought, biting his lip.

Minami slowly began to mutter words into her arm, which shielded her beautiful face. Natsuya only understood a few barely audible phrases.

"N-Natsuya! Please, don't go... stay... no..." Minami begged quietly, desperation clearly evident in her voice.

Nudging her slightly, Natsuya began to try and wake his sleeping partner, who protested with angry mumbles.

"Minami!" He called sternly, now worried as her plees began increasing in volume.

The hazel-eyed girl woke starteled. Her tired eyes quickly locked with the concerned eyes of her partner, who remained silent.

"N-Natsuya! I thought... oh... you're still here!" She cried, confused and relieved.

"Yes, well noticed," noted the boy, doning a sarcastic tone. "You've been having nightmares lately, haven't you?"

The sleepy ranger hesitated.

"...You've been watching me sleep... haven't you?" Her voice was soft.

Natsuya smiled sadly in response. He cared deeply for the girl facing him.

"Red Eye took you... again. He held his newly-upgraded plasma cannon to your head. Originally, he held me captive," She explained, on the verge of tears.

"You exchanged positions with me... t-to save me..." She choked on her words.

Natsuya crawled onto her bed, wrapping her arms around the distressed girl.

"Calm down," He urged. "You know what day it is, right?"

Minami smiled into his shoulder.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" She joked.

After washing and changing from their nightwear, (etc.) Minami and Natsuya left Talga's family home with bright smiles.

The two rangers planned on enjoyed their day off, basking in the golden sunlight.

Febuary the 14th, midday.

They wanted to spend Valentines day together. As friends, nothing more.

Panema and her parents were convinced otherwise.

Minami cooed at a pair of loved-up Pachirisu, whose cheeks were lightly sparking.

"Aw! So cute!" She squeeled in a slightly uncharacteristic way.

Natsuya rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll be hearing a lot of that today..." He joked, amused at her behaviour.

Minami scowled.

"What? It is cute!" She argued.

The day continued in a similar way. Pairs of pokemon, as far as the eye could see; Minami gushed at them all:

Charmander and Squirtle, Umbreon and Epseon, Flareon and Glaceon, Piplup and Torchic, Empoleon and Blaziken, Ninetails and Absol, Pikachu and Buneary and two other pokemon... what did their trainer call them? Zorua and Purrloin?

Natsuya cheekily grinned at Minami.

"So, who's your Valentine then?" Natsuya teased. "That trainer we met? What's his name... Satoshi? His breeder friend, Takeshi? That gym leader... urgh... Dento, was it?" Natsuya listed.

Minami lightly blushed, a shy smile spreading across her lips.

"I don't have a Valentine. I'm fine without one, after all... I have you, my best friend. What more could I ask for?" Minami admitted.

Natsuya was shocked. All the boys they'd met... she liked none of them? She'd choose him over them?

"Minami... that's really sweet, thanks..." He smiled, blushing lightly.

The sun slowly began descending, leaving an array of colours behind. The two rangers, heroes of Oblivia, observed in silence.

"So," Natsuya spoke up. "We've had a... nice day, haven't we?"

The ice between them remained as thick as ever.

Minami said nothing, deep in thought.

'I can't...' She reasoned. 'Not him... not my best friend.'

A stray tear trickeled down her face.

"Minami?" Natsuya, now worried, called. "What's wrong?"

Minami faced him, fearful and afraid.

"Valentines day... can be considered as a day for new beginings, can't it?" She asked, unsure.

Natsuya smiled.

"Certainly," He confirmed. "On Valentines day, people marry and propose... and confess their love to others..."

Swallowing her fears, Minami replied:

"Good," She murmured.

Natsuya, now understanding before her explanation came, smiled.

He pulled her up to her feet beforebowing down of one knee, holding both of her hands.

"Minami-chan, for the remainder of this day, will you be my Valentine?" He asked, smiling.

"For five hours?" She asked, bewildered.

Natsuya looked up, into her eyes. A bright smile dominated his face.

"Then, I'll make tomorrow our Valentines day!" He smiled.

Minami smiled brightly, as he did, with a giggle.

"Sure!" She chirped.

Natsuya jumped from his position, slipping his hands around her waist, and twirled her around, cheering.

Minami blushed, embarrassed.

"N-Natsuya! Someone might see us!" She blushed.

Natsuya smirked, a Vulpix-like grin apprearing.

"Let us hope they're okay with public displays of affection..." He muttered, smiling.

He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers.

Minami, shocked at first, almost pulled away, stopping herself quickly.

Her heavy blush remained stuck to her cheeks.

Their faces both radiated heat, both rangers crimson. Their kiss lasted quite a while.

The teenagers parted, redder than Latios' wings.

Neither spoke a word, returning to Talga's home, holding hands.

Both were met with Panema's cheery greeting, dismissed afterwards.

Before retreating to their seperate rooms, Natsuya stopped Minami.

"I hope this changes our relationship for the better. I don't want things to become awkward between us..." He murmured.

Minami faced him, no longer nervous.

She closed the distance between them, again meeting his lips.

"Things will change," She confirmed after parting. "For the better..."


End file.
